Several Nights at Fierce's
Several Nights at Fierce's is the first game in the Several Nights at Fierce's series. It is beign developped by Poisonshot. It's main color seems to be yellow, as most of the walls as well as the lighting makes most of the rooms yellow. The game is made in ROBLOX. It is based on another ROBLOX game named Fierce, through the latter is no longer getting updates. This makes the game some sort of "Legacy Tribute" to Fierce. However, the game has little to do with the series other then the characters. Like the original Five Nights at Freddy's games, the player must survive several nights in a place called Fierce's Foods. The animatronics attack the player, which has to monitor them cameras and prevent them from getting in The Office with Smoke and Light. The game can be played here. One has to download ROBLOX to play it; it should automatically download upon trying to play however. There is no specific release date for the game. While the power-out, the title screen, minigames and other parts of the game are unfinished, all animatronics are scripted and the map is finished. The mechanics also work. Locations The game takes place in a restaurant named Fierce's Foods with many animatronic attractions. The customers enter from the Exit Hallway. North of the hallway is the Left Vent Entrance. At the bottom of the exit hallway is the Repairs, when the animatronics are repaired. The hallway also leads to the Central Room, which has a plush shop as well as various tables. North of the central room is another hallway, from which three of the characters attempt to enter the office. The Office itself has two vents to the sides. The right vent leads to the Kitchen. Near the kitchen is the Playroom. At the sourth of the kitchen is the Young's Room. Near it is the Dining Room while the Central Room is at the left of Young's Room. At the bottom of the Central Room is the Dragon Stage and it's seats. Animatronics Several Nights at Fierce's contains a lot of animatronics, through only 7 of them actually attack the player. Bodhi is a white blob animatronic. He starts in Young's Room with Michael, a grey humanoid robot called a "minion". The Dragon Stage contains three very similar dragon characters; Drake the fire dragon, Drew the water dragoness and Drago the forest dragon. In the repairs lies a broken crab animatronic dubbed Crabby. Meanwhile, the Left Vent Entrance contains a Michael doll simply named "The Doll". However, these aren't the only characters. Several other characters roam the map. They all have something in common; they're prototypes, with the exeption of one. Gilgamesh starts in the office and moves around there. Richard starts in the Left Vent Entrance can also move in the Left Vent and the Exit Hallway. Wis is a wierd animatronic that starts in the Repairs and can go to the Central Room and the Exit Hallway. Orlockron is a small robot with wheels that starts in the Kitchen and goes to the Young's Room and the Dining Room. Fierce is the only one that isn't a prototype; he is a black dragon that was scrapped because he was judged too creepy. He starts in the Kitchen and can also move to the Playroom for a very short period of time. Audio (LOUD) Bodhi and Michael's jumpscare scream. (LOUD) Drake, Drew and Drago's jumpscare scream. (LOUD) The Doll and Crabby's jumpscare scream. Trivia *The jumpscare screams were edited off some of the jumpscare sounds in Five Nights at Tubbyland's 1, 2 and 3. However, Poisonshot has made sure to make them as unreconisable as possible. Category:Games Category:Several Nights at Fierce's